


You're Still You

by awhitehead17



Series: Road Trip AU [4]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Cassie/Bart, Bit of Fluff, Comfort, Humour, M/M, They find out Tim is famous, Tim's worried that he'll be judged because of it, and I don't know what else to tag, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: After being on the road together for four months, Conner, Cassie and Bart learn that Tim is famous and is super rich. Tim thought that they already knew and them just finding out brings up some insecurities about what their friendship could now possibly mean.





	You're Still You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth instalment of my road trip AU, I haven't given up on it and I still a few more one shot ideas so do keep an eye out for those in the future! This particular story came about through a comment on whether Bart, Cassie and Conner know if Tim was famous or not. It got me thinking and I thought it'd be fun to write them actually finding out about who Tim really is. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It’s late evening and to give them all a break from being sat in the cramped car they decided to grab food from a diner they had recently passed. They were on their way to Kanas to visit Conner’s family and have been driving all day. It’s been about three days since they left Central City and by the looks of it they have about another day or two on the road before they reach the small country town of Smallville.

The four of them all settled down in a booth and started to look over the menu. The diner wasn’t busy but there were a few people in it, enough to give it some atmosphere at least. The place wasn’t huge either, there was some music playing through a juke box in the corner of the diner and then there were multiple TV screens around all showing different channels.

Once they were already to order they do so and wait patiently for their food to come and fall into easy conversation about anything they could think of. They didn’t have to wait long for their drinks thankfully, Tim and Cassie had coffees while Bart and Conner’s had large milkshakes topped with whip cream and marshmallows. Tim rolls his eyes at them both, but he does lean over and steal a marshmallow off of Conner’s drink, “How you guys aren’t fat is beyond me. Seriously, the amount of crap you both eat and you’re still skinny.”

With the straw in his mouth Conner grins at him, “Well, it sounds like somebody is jealous.”

Tim huffs, “It’s unfair that you guys don’t have to watch what you eat. You’re like machines, where the hell does it all go?”

Across the table from him Bart shrugs, “Dunno dude, just got a fast metabolism I guess. It probably helped that Conner was in the football team during school and that I was in the running team. I was the fastest kid in the whole damn school!”

He sits there smiling proudly, next to him Cassie rolls her eyes before reaching over and ruffling his hair affectionately, “Well good for you Bart, but I’m on Tim’s side on this one, though I don’t watch what I have to eat as much as Tim does but it certainly doesn’t hurt to have a treat every once in a while.”

As if to prove their point their food finally arrives. Conner and Bart’s double cheese burgers with a side of fries come on two large plates and another side of fries for Bart, following that was Cassie’s small stack of pancakes and a small dish of syrup lastly followed by Tim’s fries and salad.

Once the waiter had wondered off, three set of eyes turn and stare at Tim with raised eyebrows. Tim pointedly ignores them as he picks up his fork and stabs a bit of lettuce. Alfred would have his head off if he knew that Tim was scoffing down all different types of fatty foods and not eating healthy. He has a treat every now and again because he’s not _that_ strict with himself, he just likes to watch what he eat to tries and maintain his weight. The only thing he doesn’t care about on how much he consumes is coffee.

Next to him Conner finally looks away and pays attention to his burger, “Well, when we get to Smallville Ma and Pa will eat you alive. Seriously dude, they’ll try and fatten you up just like in the story of Hansel and Gretel.”

Tim knew exactly what he meant but he couldn’t help and ask, “Your grandparents are going to fatten me up so they can eat me?”

Conner gives him a bored look, “You knew exactly what I meant so shut up. But really, Ma will bake so much pie and cake that she’ll try and feed you with to the point that you wouldn’t want to eat for like a week afterwards.”

“Thanks for the heads up then I guess.” Tim smiles at him as he puts a couple of fries in his mouth.

His boyfriend finishes his mouth full before speaking again, “On that note, just because she bakes a lot, please don’t feel inclined to eat it. If you don’t want it just tell her so.”

“Conner man, when have you ever heard me turn down the opportunity to eat? I’ll take it even if I don’t want it.”

“Well I was saying that more for Tim and Cassie’s sake Bart, I know that you’ll eat anything that Ma bakes.”

Tim snorts softly as he takes another bite of his salad. The four of them all settle in silence as they finish off their meals. As he does so, Tim takes the opportunity to look around, there wasn’t much going on, just others like them who were sat around engrossed in their own conversation and eating and drinking.

His attention is brought over to a table in the far corner when a man speaks up pointing at one of the TV’s, “Hey, is it possible to get this TV’s volume up?”

Moments later the volume was turned up and Tim looked at what it was. His heart momentarily stops at what’s on. It’s an interview with Bruce Wayne. His dad is on the TV. Of course that’s nothing new considering who he was but that doesn’t mean Tim likes seeing him on the screen. His heart beat goes back to normal once he takes in what Bruce is doing, by the looks of it the interviewer had caught Bruce just leaving Wayne Enterprises and Tim knows that is one place Bruce just can’t avoid them. He knows that from his own experience, that’s why he started using the back entrance when leaving any time he works there.

“So Mister Wayne, is Wayne Enterprises working on any new projects that you are willing to share with us?”

Bruce gives the interviewer a bright smile as he continues to walk, “Well I can’t give you any specific details that you may want to hear but information I’m sure I am allowed to share is that these new projects are inspired by and based on the homeless within Gotham. We hope to come up with another plan to try and get as many people as we can off the streets before this coming winter. If it all goes well, we’ll be looking to expand this project even further out to our neighbouring cities and eventually out to the rest of the world.”

“That sounds wonderful Mister Wayne. Just one more question before you go.”

They stop moving as Bruce looks at the woman asking the question, “One more then I have to get going.”

“Of course. Now we’ve heard a lot about you in these recent months but I have to say that people are getting curious on where your third son Timothy is. There have been rumours that he’s left the company, is that true?”

Tim’s eyes widen and he freezes in his spot as his name is mentioned. Next to him Conner gives him a funny look, probably because he suddenly froze half way through putting a fry in his mouth. Tim shoves the fry in the rest of the way and forces a smile at Conner as if to say that there’s nothing wrong.

He turns his attention back to the TV to find Bruce standing there with his eyebrows raised in surprise at the question. Tim’s heart beats in anticipation at what his adoptive father is going to say about his absence.

“I can say that the rumours you are apparently hearing are not true. Tim has not left the company. As for his whereabouts, well he’s taking some very well deserved time off. He’s on a road trip with a few friends, when he will be back I am not sure but Tim is a very capable young man and I couldn’t be prouder of what he’s achieved in his short life so I hope he’s happy where he is and is enjoying it.”

After hearing that Tim chokes on the fry he was eating. The action was abrupt and violent that it made his friends jump at the table. While coughing and trying to get control of himself he feels a hand slapping his back. A few moments later he slaps the hand away and finally gets his self-control back.

He looks at the TV disbelievingly as the interview continues, “Well that sounds wonderful, good for him. Will he be making an appearance at this year’s Summer Charity Gala you yearly host, or will he still be away for that? Last year you and all your sons looked dashing!”

A picture appears on the screen after the interviewee says this and Tim buries his face in his hands with a groan. It’s so embarrassing! The photo being shown is of Bruce, his brother’s Dick, Jason and Damian and him all dressed up in tuxedos attending last year’s Summer Charity Gala. Okay, admittedly Tim knows he looked great in that suit, and so did the others, but that wasn’t the point.

The picture disappears off the screen as the interview continues on, “I’m not entirely sure if Tim will be back by that time, so we’ll just have to see. There’s no rush for him to come back so whether he makes an appearance or not is unknown.” Bruce says with a smile, after that he continues on walking and the camera follows him as he goes, “Now if you’d excuse I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

That’s when the news finally moves onto another topic, something about American politics. Tim should probably pay attention to it because it could be important but an uneasy feeling settles over him as he watches the TV. When that feeling doesn’t go he looks away from the screen and finds his friends all staring at him with wide eyes, Bart even had his mouth open agape.

When the staring gets too much Tim frowns and makes eye contact with each of them, his gaze hovering on Kon the longest. “What’s the matter guys? Why are you staring at me like that? Is the news, because seriously that is nothing, it’s so embarrassing I can’t believe that they even brought me up. Though it’s nice to know that my absence is being noticed.” He was rambling now but he couldn’t help it because they haven’t stopped staring at him like that. “Guys?”

“You’re famous?!” Cassie blurts out. “How the fuck did we not realise you were famous?”

Tim blinks at her confused. Did she really not know who he was? A glance at the other boys show him that they were still wearing the same astonished expression. They didn’t know either.

“Uh… yeah? I’m adopted by Bruce Wayne, my whole name is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Did you guys seriously not know that?”

Next to him Conner gasps like he’s just realised something and looks at him with a mixture of horror and surprise, “Oh my god. I’ve slept with a billionaire.”

Tim makes a face at him. Slept would be a generous word to use because they haven’t actually gone all the way yet (Tim knows that it probably won’t be long until they do, by now he’s certain that Conner will be a long term thing. Though after this... maybe not?)

Anyway that wasn’t the point. His attention was drawn away from his boyfriend when Cassie snorts, “Well I suppose that makes sense actually.”

“How?” Tim questions. He still can’t get over the fact that after all this time they didn’t know he was a Wayne.

“Well you’ve never been too worried about money, whenever we needed some cash top ups you’ve always had some for back up. You’re always happy to pay for our meals and even the fuel for the car. God it must be nice to be a billionaire.”

Tim simply raises an eyebrow at her, because yeah she has a point but it’s not like Tim carelessly spends his cash. Over the years he’s just simply saved up what he’s earnt and of course having a billionaire father certainly has it’s perks but he doesn’t want to be one of those rich spoilt brats who demand and expect money. He’s worked hard for his money and can say that he’s comfortable with what he has.

Something must have been showing on his face because suddenly a hand was covering his own and was lacing their fingers together. He looks over to find Conner smiling softly at him, “Dude we don’t mean it in like a nasty way, we just didn’t realise that’s all. I can’t believe it’s been four months and we’re just finding this out now.”

Opposite him Bart was grinning as he eats from his second helping of fries, “Yeah man, it doesn’t change who you are, we still like you for you so does it matter whether you’re a billionaire or not? At least we know we won’t be running out of cash any time soon.”

He says that last part with a teasing wink that has Tim smiling. He feels himself relax somewhat after hearing Bart say that, at least he knows that they weren’t just friends with him because he was rich, they hadn’t invited him along for the ride because they wanted to get at his money. They were genuine friends that Tim could just be himself around them.

He squeezes Kon’s hand before picking up another fry and eating it. After swallowing he says, “Thanks guys. I’m still surprised that you all didn’t know. I know that you’re not from Gotham but still…”

The three of them all shrug at the same time. “Well the only news I really keep up to date on is what Grandpa Barry does at CCPD and what kind of guys he helps put away.” Came Bart’s response.

Conner’s was, “Well my both of my parents deal with the news everyday as they’re reporters so really I try to avoid it as much as possible nowadays, while growing up it used to do my head in.”

“I just don’t pay attention to celebs and the latest news.” Cassie responds lastly.

Tim looks at them before shaking his head, “Okay fair enough.”

An arm gets slung over his shoulders and then he’s being pulled into a solid side, “Like Bart said earlier, just because we now know that your famous and seriously rich, it doesn’t change our views on who you are. We like you for you.”

Tim relaxes against Conner’s side, letting his words wash over him. It’s nice to know that they actually don’t really care about him being famous or being rich.

Silence passes over them as they finally finish up eating all of their food. Since Tim was still tucked up neatly against Conner’s side he could instantly feel when the other man suddenly tenses up. Sending Conner a concerned look he asks, “What’s wrong?”

Kon looks down at him with a similar expression he wore earlier, one of horror and surprise, “Does this mean you’re my sugar daddy?”

Tim’s eyes widen at the question just as Bart and Cassie burst out laughing at it. He has no idea on how to respond to that, because seriously, where the hell did that question come from? In the end he shakes his head and lightly smacks Kon on the shoulder, “No you idiot. Let’s not go there because that is seriously something I’d rather not even think about thank you very much.”

Conner starts laughing and Tim just rolls his eyes. Once it seems like they’ve all got a hold of themselves Bart slides out from the booth and makes his way over to the till to pay for their food. It was his turn and just because Tim has money, he hopes to keep it the way it was, where they all take in turns paying for things - especially meals - because at least it keeps some form of normalcy for him. Of course if (when) they get low on money he’s more than happy to help out, but for now he hopes to keep it the way it’s been for the last four months

Tim hopes that isn’t too selfish of him, he just wants to keep it the same before they found out that he was famous. He doesn’t want their dynamic to change just because he has money or something.

Bart comes back from paying and stares at them from the head of the table, “We ready to make a move then?”

“Yep, let’s go!”

The three of them shuffle out of the booth and say their thanks to the staff as they leave the diner. Bart and Cassie link hands and lead the way, while Conner comes close and slings an arm over Tim’s shoulder. As they walk Tim feels Conner kiss his temple.

“My thoughts about you haven’t changed you know. I know your probably worrying about what we think of you but don’t sweat it dude, you’re still you and that’s what matters. We all know the real you by now, not the persona that you probably play when in front of the press.”

Tim leans into the touch, he sends a small but grateful smile at his boyfriend, “Thanks Kon, that means a lot.”

Conner smiles back, “No problem.”

Soon enough they make it back to the car and climb in. Bart was sat in the driver’s seat, Tim was next to him in shotgun and Kon and Cassie were sat together in the back. The engine turns on and Bart grins at them all through the rear-view mirror, “Well then, next stop: Kanas.”


End file.
